godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoichi Kusanagi
- Post Ragnarok= - Originally= }} |age = 35 |gender = Male |style = |level = |hp = |gp = |family = |charyeok = Yamatano Orochi |debut = Chapter 179 (Partially) Chapter 182 (Fully) |occupation =Judge |species = Human |Weapon = |status = Alive|affiliation = Team Japan, Park Mu-Bong|weapon = Three Imperial Regalia of Japan (National Treasure)|Alias = Judge X}} Kyoichi Kusanagi is a member of Team Japan participating in the G.O.H. Tournament. He is the direct descendant of every previous firstborn son of the Kusanagi Clan who has the legendary eight headed serpent, Yamatano Orochi sealed within their bodies. 17 years after RagnarÖk, he becomes a judge. Appearance Kusanagi has light brown, somewhat long hair. He wears a green turtleneck tracksuit and a white headband. Personality Kusanagi is a kind hearted, carefree, and friendly individual who is also dedicated and serious when needed to be. Plot G.O.H. Consolation Match Kusanagi and the other members of Team Japan arrive to save Yu Mi-Ra and Han Dae-Wi from Dante, Team Malta Knights, and hordes of other contestants so that they can propose a truce. After a short battle with Dante, Kusanagi and the rest of the group flee to a greenhouse garden area where they spend the night. After fleeing, Kusanagi intimidates Team Korea into joining Team Japan in an alliance. He explains that they need Hui Mo-Ri to defeat Dante and in return they will protect Team Korea from other attacking teams. Abilities Kyoichi is a powerful swordsman. he managed to fight against Dante and Subject M that use The Monkey King's power for a while. by tapping into Yamatono Orochi's power he become even more powerful. He also knows what the vatican team refers to as "oriental black magic" where he uses handsigns, typically to summon series of crows. He can also implant talisman to someone without other's knowing, which he can remotely blow up. Yamatano Orochi As per the tradition of his clan, Yamatano Orochi must be sealed inside the firstborn. This creature become his charyeok. He can choose how much to unleash the power, but risk losing control of his body. He can also summon and control this creature to attack the enemy.At hundred percent he summon the real Yamatano Orochi. Physical Enhancement: The more percentage of Yamatano Orochi's power he use, the more powerful Kyoichi's overall physical power *'Superhuman Strength': By fifty percent of Yamatano Orochi's power, a simple palm motion can throw an experiment of the monkey king *'Superhuman Speed': By fifty percent of Yamatano Orochi's power, he can move faster than human eyes can preceive, allowing him to cut through energy beam and stab Michael in an instant. He can also instantly slash the grounds of multiple clones. *'Magic Enhancement': The more he let out Yamatano Orochi's power, the more his magical power increase, allowing him to use high-level magic that he never use against Dante previously. Techniques Kusanagi Style A Swords style used by Kusanagi clan. Kyoichi is extremely proficient in using it, fighting toe to toe against Yu Mi-Ra, a master swordswoman herself. *'Venom Bite': a series of quick slash that can cut clones of Subject M that use armor suit of the monkey king. *'Ghost Slash': A downward slash that can cut armor suit, although he mention that its a shallow cut. *'108 Snake Trap': though not seen being used, Kyoichi was planning to perform this technique to end his fight with the Monkey King's experiment. Charyeok Techniques *'Summon: Ground Serpent': As the name imply, it summon Yamatano Orochi from the ground to eat his opponent. *'Orochi Snake Trap': By touching the ground Kyoichi summon small snake to trap the opponent's leg. *'Exuviation': A skill that Kyoichi used to heal himself, even after being bisected in the torso. *''Murder of Crow: He can summon series of crows that explode when he chant "destroy" *Pillars of Energy: First he slash the ground near his target, then using handsigns which cause the ground beneath them to unleash pillars of energy. It's one of the high-level technique that requires 80% of Yamatano Orochi's power. *'Snake Egg: Kyoichi creates egg shaped barriers than can protect others from harm. They are strong enough to withstand Subject M's lightning attack. National Treasure Three Imperial Regalia of Japan Kyoichi Kusanagi is in the possession of all three of imperial regalia of japan, one of which needed to control his charyeok '''Yata's Mirror: Provides near absolute defense from direct attacks. '''Kusanagi Sword: '''Provides enhanced strength in slashes and allows Kusanagi the ability to summon Yamatano Orochi from the slashes he cuts. Kusanagi Sword allow Kyoichi to control the power of Yamatano Orochi sealed inside of him. After RagnarÖk when he fully equips the sword it grows branches and Kyoichi dons armor like a samurai's. Trivia *He may be inspired by Kyo Kusanagi from King Of Fighters. Both having similar names, wears a headband, and uses the power of Orochi. Gallery 15 - 15.jpg 15 - 8.jpg 15 - 2.jpg 15 - 4.jpg 15 - 3.jpg 15 - 16.jpg 15 - 13.jpg Screenshot 2015-06-06-18-34-02 (1).jpg Screenshot 2015-06-06-18-33-33.jpg Screenshot 2015-06-06-18-32-50.jpg Destroy.PNG|Kyoichi using Murder of Crow on Second Dante/Alpha Snake Egg.PNG|Snake Egg armor.PNG Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Charyeok Users Category:G.O.H Participant Category:Swordsman Category:Failed Participant Category:Human Category:Judges Category:Magic Users